The Beast
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: A new girl has moved to Charming, and Tig can't help but want to get to know her. Tig/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I'm actually excited for this one :)**_

 _ **I have a few other stories I am getting ready to post, like the story that goes to my other SOA one shot,** Akeno **. But that one is far more complicated than this, so it will take more time. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy, let me know if I keep up expectations.**_

* * *

Eighty-Six Charlie came over  
He asked me for a favor  
Asked me a question  
Asked me to make an exception

 _\- I'll Never Forget You, Birdy_

* * *

The day they get out of Stockton, he goes for a ride.

A quick one, just before sunset, to survey and see just how much has changed.

The first thing he notes is cops, they're everywhere now, like a a small city would have, not a small town like Charming.

First bad thing he sees.

The second bad thing is how many stores have been replaced, strangers in place of old friends and even family, people that had been there for years.

They're all closed by now, except for one near the end of a street, a pink building with big windows and a bike out front that made him disappointed in his own work on his bike. It was a classical, with original parts and a matte finish; he was totally in love. He pulled in across the street and cut off his bike, walking across the empty stretch of pavement to the windows, but not before nearly drooling all over the bike; there was a peacock feather attached to one of the handlebar grips.

He looked inside for the owner, fingers twitching above his knife on his hip when he noticed a symbol oddly gang-like on the engine cover.

No one inside the store, except for this girl.

Caramel skin draped in a pink silk dress, flowers in the curls she had pinned on top of her head. She was arranging one of the many vases of flowers in the shop, a small smile on her face as she did so; when she came around the counter to place the vase in one of the displays, he noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. She slid her feet across the floor, not once picking them up, swaying left and right, as though she was dancing.

She locked the case and tucked away the key, catching his eyes as she turned around to go back to her counter. She immediately smiled, waving quickly at him as she continued behind the counter and disappeared into the back.

Tig swallowed thickly, his fingers flexing at his sides, his brow furrowed deeply. He didn't know what he was doing, why he was hesitating, _what_ he was hesitating to do. He wasn't going in there, but he didn't want do get back on his bike; he felt like he was waiting for something, but he didn't know what.

"You know, it gets pretty cold here at night. If you stand there too long, you may get a cold."

She was outside, locking up the store. She smiled over her shoulder to him, pulling her helmet from where it hung on her arm. She held it out to him, and he stared until she made the gesture for him to take it, which he did.

"Thank you, I'll just be a moment." She dug through the pouch on the back of the bike. "Are you new here too?"

 _'Say something you idiot.'_

"Uh, no." _Real fucking smooth, man._ "What about you?"

"I asked you first." She gave him this smile that said she was teasing him; oh why did her nose have to scrunch up like that?

Tig hesitated, looking around the very empty, cold street. "I just got out of prison."

She pinned her hair back and proceeded to tie a scarf over her hair. "How long were you inside?" True curiosity, no judgement in her voice at all, something he didn't expect from her appearance.

"You never answered my question." His lips twitched, almost smiling at her.

She paused, a smile slowly creeping over her lips ."My mother and I moved to town about three months ago. I wanted a place my flowers could breathe."

"So you pick this dump?"

She chuckled. "Momma picked this place, she has a friend that lives here. We're staying with them."

Tig nodded, still unsure about what he was doing here. "Who is it?"

"Don't worry about that." She strapped her helmet on and slung a leg over her bike. "I never got your name."

He stared at her for a long time, watching her become slightly nervous. "Tig Trager."

Her smile returned, big and broad and his lips twitched. "Persephone."

* * *

 _ **So whatcha think? I hope everyone enjoys this, I really love this story. Its my favorite one I've written. Chapter lengths may vary but nothing will be too small of a word count, not like this one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** its so hectic guys, just got my new apartment and its gonna be a little sporadic again while me and my roommate get settled in. But I promise better updates since they have a computer and I don't have to be stuck with just my phone to write on - yay! I hope you guys enjoy, this chapter is kind of slow and a little too short for my taste, but I thought everyone deserved something after such a long absence._

 _Let me know what you think!_

* * *

He doesn't go back to the flower shop, but he thinks of the girl.

He doesn't think about her a lot, doesn't mean to, but sometimes when he's buried deep into some woman, he sees her face. That smile and those curls, smooth mocha skin and the way her soft dress draped over the body of her bike. . .how would she look bent over that bike? Colored by the pale moon, back arched and sweaty so lickable from -

He has so much more to worry about than some girl he didn't even know.

"Man, are you even listening to me?"

Tig blinks and looks over at Jax, who is just deadpan annoyed with him. "Sorry man, what did you say?"

Jax rolled his eyes and gestured to the transmission of the yellow SUV they were working on. "You're on the clock, and day dreaming. I could use your help here."

"Fuckin' cry baby." Tig shook off his oil covered gloves. "I gotta take a piss."

Jax chuckled as Tig walked away. "Better not get distracted by pussy, man, we got girls inside."

Tig waved him off, having a moment of clarity that he was thinking of this girl way too much. He usually thought of which piece of ass was inside waiting for him, which girls he would snatch up tonight and fuck senseless. But for hours he had thought of _her_ , this strange girl that played with flowers in her mommas shop, rode a bike ten times better than his own.

The strong scent of cigarettes and flowers hit him when he entered the chapel, his hands shaking when he saw that head of hair littered with flowers. Gemma was smiling at the girl, asking her opinion of her greenhouse, planning for her to help.

When Gemma saw Tig, her eyes hardened again, but only slightly. "Hey there, my new little helper. She tells me she met you a few weeks ago?"

Persephone looked over her shoulder at him, soft smile on her lips. "I knew that was you." She turned to him fully. "Gemma told me to stay away from you."

Gemma tapped Persephones shoulder lightly in a scolding manner. "You don't have to tell him that," she paused. "But I was serious." A threat, not to Persephone, but to Tig. "He fucks all that moves."

Persephone chuckled, turning back to the vase of flowers she was picking at on the counter. "Don't all single men?" She looked over at Gemma. "I'll need help setting up the greenhouse, I see you have plenty of able bodied men out there. We'll need to drive out to mommas garden to pick up the parts." Her eyes flickered to Tig, back to Gemma. "I have the fertilizer and pots at the shop, so don't worry about buying anything new."

Gemma shook her head, waving the hand that held her cigarette. "No sweetheart, you don't have to do all of that, I'll write a check and it won't bounce."

Persephone chuckled, finally taking her attention away from the flowers. "No, no momma says she owes anyway and this is her way of paying John back."

There was that signature, bitter smirk on Clay's old lady's face. She cocked a hip and pushed hair back from her eyes, blowing smoke in thick curls from her nose. "Of course," she mumbled. "Well, I'll get the boys together and you let them know where to head out to." The girl nodded, and Gemma smiled, kissing her on top of the head before she grabbed her purse and sunglasses from the chair behind the desk. "Alright, I'll be at the house for awhile. Why don't you come over and we'll have dinner, hmm? I know you can't be eating right while Ruth is out of town."

Persephone smiled. "Yes ma'am, I'll head over after I go by the shop and pick up some stuff."

Gemma smiled again, nodded, and made sure to give Tig quite the glare as she walked out the door. Thankfully, Persephone didn't notice because she had went back to her flowers, picking them up to move them behind the counter. Tig stood there for a minute, awkward, on the verge of pissing himself, but he didn't think he would get another chance to talk to her.

 _What the absolute fuck is wrong with me?_

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna say something?" She was smirking at him, but it was kind of soft, cute dare he think.

He snorted, shaking his head at her. "Your mom knew Gemmas' dead old man?"

Persephone nodded, picking up her helmet; it still amazed him, for some reason, when she picked it up, so unlike her appearance. "If it weren't for them knowing each other, I would've never been born." She stared at him for a moment, seeing the suspicion on his face. "No, they weren't sleeping together, he just introduced her to an old war buddy of his. Nine months later, boom," she gestured to herself. "I arrive in the world."

Tig shook his head, leaning onto the counter; she smelt like lilac and some musk he couldn't place, but it was familiar. "Where you stayin, huh?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, slipping out from behind the counter, and he stood, stepping closer, staring down at her. "Don't worry about it," she whispered, smiling softly before she turned away and walked out the door.

* * *

Having dinner at the Teller's place was an event, it seemed.

Persephone felt so out of place, but she liked the hype that flowed around them. The smells, even the cigarettes and pot, were welcome, mingling with the thick smell of cooked meat and sides that were prepared like the Last Supper. The place was full of leather clad men and scantily clad women, some belonging to the men and some just there to fill up space.

Gemma ordered the women around with an iron fist, the men shuffling out of the way, free men reaching for a handful of whatever they could get a hold of - be it food, or a piece of ass.

No one had touched Persephone though, and she had a feeling that it had everything to do with Gemma and whatever threats she had made, Her mother had told her about Gemma and her ways, what a nasty attitude she could develop towards any woman she saw as a threat. But she seemed to be snapping at the men more than the women, her eyes finding Persephone every now and again, keeping an eye out for her.

Persephone appreciated it, but it was weighing on her and it was getting to where she couldn't breathe in here.

"G-Gemma," Persephone tried, waving at the woman, who hadn't heard her apparently. "Gemma!" Finally, she caught her attention. "I'm gonna go outside and get some air, okay?"

Gemma pursed her lips, looking around and waving someone down from behind Persephone. She turned around, and saw Jax, smiling softly at him when he was closer. "Go outside with her, okay? We have enough going on, we don't need anything happening to her too."

Jax nodded, giving Persephone a half smile. "Come on, sweetheart."

Persephone nodded her head and hooked her arm through his when he offered it. "Of course, sir."

Once they were outside, Jax offered Persephone a cigarette, but she declined. "You quit?" He cupped his hand over the flame, inhaling deeply.

Persephone nodded, leaning against the side of the house. "Momma insisted, I didn't argue, it really is a dumb habit." Jax shrugged, blowing the smoke towards the sky in a thick stream. "How have you been Jax?"

He shrugged, his eyes clouding over, distant. "Been rough, I'll admit." He looked over at her. "Got a lot of bodies on us, sure you want to be here? With all of us? Just asking to be taken in for questioning, or threatened by some government official."

She chuckled. "Don't worry, no one is gonna look twice at the girl that plays with flowers."

He snorted, and they both looked up when they heard a door open. Tig was standing there, cigarette in hand, looking a little lost at the two of them hiding off in a corner, out of sight. "Am I interruptin' something?"

Jax shook his head and pushed off of the wall, flicking his cigarette away. "Nah, just catchin up." He jerked his chin towards Persephone. "Mind sittin out here with her, I gotta go check up on Tara."

Tig shrugged, lifting his cigarette to his lips and taking Jaxs' place against the wall. They were silent for a moment, Persephone staring up at the sky and humming softly between her lips, closing her eyes after a long moment. Tig looked over at her, hesitant to say anything; he didn't even know why he was out here, maybe he just needed to get away for a moment.

Felt like he had bees in his head.

"Can't stand all that in there either, can you?" She whispered, breaking the silence and opening her eyes to look at him.

Tig hesitated, then shook his head, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Don't usually mind it, guess bein locked up for so long, having stretches of solitude. . ."

"Prison riots make me jumpy in crowds too." She smiled softly at him, moving closer. "Mind if I have some of that? Told Jax I wasn't smoking anymore, but occasionally its nice to have some nicotine." Tig nodded and passed his cigarette to her, watching her close her eyes and enjoy the inhale. "Its been two years since I quit, but damn. . .it gives me a head rush," she murmured, chuckling at the end.

Tig took the cigarette back from her, staring at the beige lip print she had left on the filter. "Used ta do that to me when I first started, now I feel like I'm dying without these." He took his own drag, tasting her makeup on his tongue. "They're gonna suspect somethin if we don't go in soon though, I know Gemma has noticed Jax is there and I ain't."

Persephone chuckled. "Gemma is overprotective." Her eyes flickered across his face, her tongue wetting her bottom lip. "But you're right." She snapped out of whatever daze she was in, pushing off of the wall. "Don't want to bring now Gemmas' unnecessary wrath, ya know?" She smiled at him. "You comin in now, or you gonna be a minute?"

He looked her up and down, jaw slightly slack, and she stared right back at him, perfect eyebrow arched at him while she waited for his answer. When he looked back up into those eyes, he cleared his throat and had to advert his gaze before he did something _really_ dumb. "You go on in," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Don't be alone with me again, alright?"

She shrugged. "You're the one who volunteered to stay out here with me, remember?"

She didn't give him time to answer, and he didn't look up to give that response, just listened to the flood of voices come from the opening of the door, the muffled hum when she closed it behind her. He dropped his cigarette filter and snuffed it out with his boot, reaching in his back pocket and pulling out his pack of smokes for another one. He shouldn't have come out here, he wanted to touch her, push her up against that brick and fuck her until she screamed so loud the entire house heard them, but it was a dumb idea. Not because of Gemma, he didn't really give two shits about how she felt, but it was just the fact that she didn't need to be touched by someone like him.

He was putting her on a pedestal that he didn't know if she deserved, he didn't know this girl.

But he wanted to.


End file.
